


LA to Ohio

by twentypilots



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Abuse, Bullying, Love, M/M, Transgender, Unintentional Self Harm, bad home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3463889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twentypilots/pseuds/twentypilots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dont leave me"<br/>Josh begs with tears in his eyes<br/>I shake my head and bite my lip<br/>I kiss him farewell<br/>"My father's horrid, my mother is hurt. I should go back home."<br/>I explain<br/>He understands<br/>"I'll maybe come back, I will try"</p>
            </blockquote>





	LA to Ohio

**Author's Note:**

> Ive been reading a book and the plot is KINDOF based on this  
> 

Moving from one city to another is hard.  
This means meeting new people  
This means learning new things  
This means new school  
This means new home.  
I'm not okay with it  
But my mother is looking for my father. 

My father ran away,  
No notice  
No warning  
No reason  
No nothing.  
He just ran away, he is a coward.

We have not enough money for a mother and three children, me, Zack and little Maddie.  
We have clothes, some too tight, some too big.  
We have no dinner, just breakfast.  
We have a beaten old apartment, the damp smell lingers between the four walls.  
It's horrible and it's hard but it's all we have. 

She spent money on him when we could've lived without him,  
Doesn't she see that he doesn't care about us?  
That he doesn't love us?  
She's blind, she's in love.

School is a joke.  
The girls giggle and roll eyes at me.  
"Are you a dyke? Lesbian? Stop dressing like a boy!"  
They'd say to me.  
They don't understand  
I'm not a girl. 

I try  
To explain i'm a Tyler  
"But you have boobs and a girl body!"  
They would respond.  
They don't understand  
I'm not a girl. 

At lunch times  
A boy would buy me something to eat  
He felt bad for me  
He sat with me  
He spoke to me 

His name is Josh  
He has pink hair and he stood out to everyone  
He was popular yet I wasn't  
"Come swim club on Thursday?"  
He asked, I nodded.

Thursday after school, swim club  
I wore my swimming costume,  
I looked at myself in the mirror  
I had hair on my arms, legs, between them also  
I was hairy, all the other girls had silky, hairless bodies  
I was a boy. 

I swam up and down the swimming pool as Josh watched me,  
Up and down  
Up and down  
Up and down

He told me how good I was  
He told me to come every Tuesday and Thursday  
To see him  
"It'll be fun"  
He said

When I got back home  
Zack took care of Maddie  
Mother was crying in her room, desperate for father  
She wanted to find him  
She wanted the holes in her heart filled

I went to the bathroom  
Maybe I should be like the other girls  
Maybe I wouldn't be bullied  
Maybe I would be normal for once  
Maybe. 

I swiped her razor  
I propped one leg on top of the closed lid of the toilet  
I dragged the razor across my leg  
I screamed in agony  
I screamed like I was being stabbed  
There was no hair on the razor, just flesh  
Blood ran down my leg, seeping between my toes

"Tyler! Are you okay?" She shouted from the other side of the door  
I opened the door with my eyes filled with tears and razor in my hand  
"I want to be normal" 

Mother found his address  
She went to his house without me  
I wanted to tell her to stop  
He doesn't care, he doesn't love us  
She left before I could

She came home  
Her face swollen  
Her eyes with waterfalls streaming down her cheek  
Red cuts with beads of blood diluting with the tears  
"He doesn't care"  
A pause  
"He doesn't love us"

At swim club, Tuesday  
I tell Josh the truth  
I'm not a girl  
He looks at me like an algebra problem  
"I fell in love with a boy?"

He doesn't talk to me for a few days,  
He doesn't look at me for a few days,  
he doesn't smile at me for a few days,

Friday, break time  
He grabs hold of my wrist so tight  
He takes me to a corner  
Where no one goes  
Where there's no cameras 

He looks at me in the eyes  
His hand still wrapped around my wrist  
I look at him in the eyes  
Silence 

"I still love you"  
He says  
"I love you for you"  
I look down  
"Even if you're a boy"  
I chew my lip  
"I accept you"  
I dont believe him 

"Why did you ignore me for a few days?"  
I ask him  
"I was stupid"  
I agree  
"I thought about you every day, every night for those few days"  
He explains  
"I love you, Tyler"

Mother told me we have to leave LA  
We have to leave and go back to Ohio  
I didn't want to leave Josh  
I didn't want to stay here 

"Dont leave me"  
Josh begs with tears in his eyes  
I shake my head and bite my lip  
I kiss him farewell  
"My father's horrid, my mother is hurt. I should go back home."  
I explain  
He understands  
"I'll maybe come back, I will try"


End file.
